Naruto Making a Difference: Avatar Kami
by Dark-El Dark
Summary: Azula is supposed to lose her bending, but something unexpected happens and she meets a certain blonde. Naruto/Azula. pairings FINAL. inspired by The New Avatar by RaiderXV . rated M for safety Godly Naruto with element bending like the Avatar. Dark-El D. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: don't own Naruto or avatar: the last air-bender… Damn. This story is inspired by The New Avatar by RaiderXV so read that story also, some of my writing in this story will be similar but most of it will be different. This is solely a Naruto/Azula pairing with general bashing of whoever I feel like bashing, when I feel like bashing.. so there.**_

**Konoha 4yrs after Kyuubi attack - October 10th**

In a building that was once used by a traitor known as Orochimaru, lies a young boy in his own blood barely alive, his blond hair was mostly covered in his blood as was his shredded blood soaked shirt and shorts, his whiskered face all bruised and cut and his right eye was fully closed while his left eye being half lidded showed his blue eye loosing the light. At that moment a shadowed figure entered the room wearing a mask with only a hole over the right eye which when looked into would see the fully matured Sharingan.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I, Madara Uchiha have some powerful gifts for you… when I'm done with you today you will be a force to be recon with. Itachi bring me the scroll with the items needed for transplant, for this to work you need to fusion transplant the rinnegan of the Rikudo sennin into me, but before that we MUST inject him with the bloodline DNA of the Kaguya for bone manipulation, the Ichibi container for mastery of the sand and the Senju for absolute chakra control" said the Sharingan wielder, to a young boy in a Jonin flack vest, long black hair and black eyes.

"Madara-sama, why give this power to the Jinchuriki? could you not take out this Pein by yourself with this power?" asked Itachi as he gave over the scroll and watched Madara inject Naruto with three, though the liquids were different colours, pure white for the Kaguya's DNA, a sandy colour for the Ichibi containers DNA, and pale blue for the Senju DNA.

"no Itachi, I've lived long enough I wish to see my brother and parents once more in the afterlife… besides don't have the reserves to take out Pein but this boy already matches you in reserves and he's only 4 yrs old and by morning he will have my reserves and the ultimate Mangekyo Sharingan, add that to all the jutsu and Knowledge I have this boy would be able to be Jonin by his sixth birthday…. Itachi I want you to teach him in the was of the Sharingan and all of your techniques starting with the shadow clone jutsu" said Madara as he laid on an operating table.

"as you wish Madara-sama… but why Naruto-kun? What can he do that you can't? And wouldn't your knowledge contain the shadow clone jutsu?" asked Itachi as he started the operation. He had to do it while conscious because Madara was immune to genjutsu and sedatives didn't work either.

"the shadow clone jutsu was created by the Yondaime Hokage, so I never learned it cause I wasn't in the village to learn it… as for why, I went to Mount Myoboku and sought out the toad sage he told me of the boy and a girl from another world will save this world together and are destined to be together… she is to arrive in a couple of years do not look for her for it is Naruto that will find her. Make sure that Naruto becomes a gennin with his age group and tell him to keep to the dead last position tell him that deception is the way of the ninja… uuuuh you never get used to that feeling" said Madara as Itachi implanted the first eye and watched it change to having a purple ripple effect around the Sharingan. Itachi then did the same with the other eye gaining the same effect.

As Madara sat up already capable of seeing thanks to the healing factor gained by his EMS he walked over to the side and grabbed two scrolls, in which he threw to Itachi gaining raised eyebrow that said 'what's these for?'. answering the unasked question Madara said.

"the one in your right hand is a letter to Hiruzen, the other are things Naruto will need like scroll's on the Kaguya bloodline styles and techniques, Hashirama's wood techniques and how to suppress other Jinchuriki's youkai, also there are weapons that I had forged by the son of the creator of the seven ninja swordsmen, specifically for Sharingan users like myself from when I was the Mizukage, kenjutsu scrolls, a summoning contract that I had all the summon creatures agree to create solely for Naruto and this girl that will appear…. Manda said that if the brat can get him twenty of the tigers from the forest of death he will allow Naruto, the girl and young Mitarashi to summon him without sacrifice. Also the contract will only be able to be signed by someone of there blood which means that the contract should be signed at the same time. You must teach the girl as well Itachi, do not let that traitorous clan of ours know Naruto's secret I fear they are up to something and I will not allow them to harm the village that I helped found… now Itachi if they do something I want you to wipe them out that clone of Shisui will last four years, and that medicine will last six so you have six years before the effects of the Mangekyo effect you then I think you will only make it to twenty-one years of age I'm afraid but the Sharingan will live on through young Naruto if that happens, you will also be a spy in the Akatsuki if the need to eradicate the clan is needed and you will send all information to Naruto… goodbye Itachi" said Madara as he went through fifty hand seals then placed his hands onto Naruto's head and chest where Madara's body started to turn to dust as his power and knowledge along with his eyes were transferred over to Naruto.

"as you wish Madara-sama I will start Naruto's training once he recovers and train this girl when she arrives… I will miss you for you have shown me the corruption within my clan and family alike, and taught me the way of light… these children of destiny will become strong enough to complete your last wish" said Itachi as he picked up Naruto after creating a clone to get the Hokage to the hospital and pocketing the scrolls.

**2 years later fire nation - fire capital**

16 year old Azula knew that things had gone bad. After working with several of the fire sages and avatar Aang trying to bring back her sanity, it had worked. She still felt anger, but she had learned to control it better. She also knew what was coming, the removal of her bending ability. Avatar Aang had told her that it was for her safety and for the safety of others.

She had nothing to lose anyways. Her life was basically over. She was to be held for the rest of her life, while she was on the way to no longer being a 'monster', as her mother had put it, she had a long ways to go to become an acceptable human. After a session with Aang, she felt very calmed and almost at peace, she welcomed the ending of what she was before.

A couple days later several maidens came in and got her ready, so that they could adorn her with her royal garb. She allowed the women to dress, bathe and clothe her. She then with a regal air about herself, accompanied the guards to the main compound. She was struck that there was a pedestal with chains on the sides.

Avatar Aang looked at her and asked, "Do you have any questions?" She shook her head and he continued, "It would be easiest for everyone if you don't fight me when I do this. Okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. The guards opened her robe a little, but not enough to expose her, just enough to allow Aang to touch her on the chest. He then touched her chest (Cough. Pervert. Cough) with one hand and her head with the other. Then the agony began. She began to scream and all she saw was red.

A beam of red light came from Azula's eyes and mouth as the red light bathed her body until she was encompassed within it, while Aang was bathed in a blue light. Suddenly the red light then moved up Aang and started to cover his body. It made it as far as his neck before reversing direction. It then moved to Azula's body, but it was slightly tinged purple, but still in the blue spectrum. It finally covered her, but as the light faded, so did Azula.

All that was left were her clothes, no body or hair. All that was left were the empty shackles. Aang looked at the empty clothes in horror. He didn't know what to do, but suddenly blackness took him…

**Same time Konoha forest in a random clearing**

Six year old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was walking through the forest surrounding Konoha. Naruto had changed over the last two years in clothing style, he now had blond hair with the tips of his spikes looking like flowing blood (Minato's front hair style including side bangs with Sasuke style back), with his natural blue eyes lightly tanned skin and the three whisker like markings on each cheek. he now wore a black t-shirt with a white spiral on the left sleeve, midnight black ANBU-style pants with wrapped shins, fishnet on his elbows, black fingerless gloves, combat boots, armguards and shin guards and a white short sleeve haori that fell down to about mid-thigh. The haori has golden flames on the bottom and the back says 'will of fire' in gold kanji. He also brought his full equipment with a weapon holster on each thigh that seems thicker than usual. The two holsters are also carrying a pair of daggers in them. He also has on a utility belt with two regular supply pouches flanking a medical supply pouch, four scroll canisters and a clip for what looked like a small rod above the medical pouch.

As he was walking Naruto was thinking about his skills so far. 'Itachi said that I'm Madara's legacy, and that I'm already Jonin level in skill but because of my size and physical strength I'm still no match for a chunin… I've read all my mother and fathers notes on Fuinjutsu and I'm on par with Jiraiya in sealing but if succeed in learning the Hiraishin I'll be on fathers level according to old man Hokage, Itachi and the old man both said that I should graduate with my generation and stay in the dead last position for some odd reason. I've mastered all the elemental manipulation for the ten main elements and have started to work on the sub-elements in which the old man has Tenzo teaching me saying that using the wood style is needed if I face other Jinchuriki, Itachi also says that there's certain requirements needed before I can sign the master summoning contract and I already have the tigers from the forest of death for Manda when I summon him… I currently know all of Itachi's techniques and am nearly done with the techniques of the Kaguya, just need a few years to master them… my sand control is adequate and with Itachi copping a scroll of the Sandaime Kazekage iron sand techniques I modified it to usage of normal sand… and Kyuubi is helping me handle his youkai but until I'm 21 I will lose control if I go over my body's limit… and all I need to learn now for the Mangekyo is Susanoo but doing that near the village is a bad idea healing factor or not that hurts like a bitch according to Itachi'.

Naruto was about to turn back towards the village for his meeting with the Hokage when his heightened hearing picked up moans of pain coming from a north-east. Acting quickly Naruto sped of towards the sound and came to another clearing where in the centre was a small crater with a naked girl with black hair around his age was laying down in pain to which she passed out as soon as Naruto stood next to her.

"I better take you to the old man, he did say the person I was meeting with was Tsunade Senju and if I remember correctly she is the best medic-nin period" said Naruto as he picked up the girl bridal style and used a variation of Kamui to teleport to the Hokage office.

**Hokage's office 10 minutes earlier**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was starring at his only female student, at the moment she was being stubborn and the fact that she hated the village didn't help either, his only hope would be for her to meet her Godson in person if he is to convince her to train him in the medical arts so for now he had to stall. "Tsunade, this is your's and Jiraiya's Godson you both agreed to be so and you never even cared that you left him in a village that wouldn't understand the burden he shares with your grandmother and his mother. Jiraiya has a valid excuse for not being here for him, but when he is in the village at least he checks to see that Naruto is alright, you have abandoned him for six years not even checking on him in your yearly visits. In this folder is just some of his medical file for the last two years. As skilled as he is, he is no match for a chunin at his age and when they decide they want to show the demon who's boss as it were those are just the minor cases you should see it on his birthday" said Hiruzen as he gave Tsunade a file three inches thick.

Skimming through it Tsunade felt her anger rising how could these idiots do this to a child that keeps the beast at bay from killing them with each breath he takes, as she continued to read her sensei's voice cut through. "its only from the Uzumaki's healing factor and Kyuubi that he is still alive the boy knows about the Kyuubi and his parents, his skill is unmatched by anyone in his generation and his heart is that of gold with the strongest will of fire that surpasses that of even your grandfather"

"I still don't see why your forcing me to return for a year, I get that I'm needed to do your yearly check up but your forcing me to stay for a year at minimum, why is what I want to know?" asked Tsunade.

"I'll be blunt Tsunade… two years ago Madara Uchiha got into the village where he then took Naruto to one of Orochimaru's old labs, he then injected him with the bloodline DNA of Kiri's Kaguya clan, the Ichibi container from Suna and the Senju clans absolute chakra control, he then performed a ritual that placed all his power knowledge and his newly obtained ultimate Mangekyo Sharingan, which is the fusion of his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the actual eyes of the Rikudo Sennin himself the rinnegan. It's only because of his age and size that he isn't already in the ANBU… Naruto want's to be a well rounded Shinobi and has become ANBU level in kenjutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and tia-jutsu though he has the skill he's now working on speed and strength, he has mastered all elemental control exercises to the point where he makes the Nidaime look like a gennin and that's not just with water but all the element's… it's because of this that he wants to be able to learn medical ninjutsu, when I asked why he wanted to learn he said and I quote 'anyone can take a life, but only the truly great can save a life, my dream is to be the Hokage I want to be able to kill my enemies and to save my allies, when the Kage goes into battle he or she takes there army with them, and they watch as their allies die around them, I don't want that so I plan to learn the medical ways so I can at least save the lives of my army even if it is but a few for it would be less guilt on my conscious and more ninja returning to there loved ones'" said Sarutobi as he watched Tsunade take on thinking pose.

"the kid sounds wise and what a true leader would be like… I'd have to meet the brat first sensei" said Tsunade. Sarutobi was about to reply when he noticed a distortion in the air, not a second later Naruto was in the room with a naked child in his arms.

"old man is she Tsunade?" asked Naruto getting a nod from the two. "good I found this girl in a clearing laying in a small crater in the forest roughly five miles from here in the north-east direction, from what I can tell she is suffering from chakra exhaustion but since I don't know any medical ninjutsu yet I don't know if she is inflicted with anything else" said Naruto as he laid the girl down onto the sofa in the room. He watched as Tsunade went through some hand seals and her hands started to glow green, she then placed her hands over the girl and closed her eyes.

Two minutes later Tsunade opened her eyes and cancelled her jutsu. "the brat was spot on, that's all that's wrong with her… not bad kid got a name?" asked Tsunade at which Hiruzen started to chuckle.

"this Tsunade is your godson Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he's a genius and unlike prodigies, he prefers to master techniques instead of just learning them, so Naruto how are you doing in learning the wood style?" asked Hiruzen getting a look of shock from Tsunade.

"well I've learnt Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence but I'm a long way from mastering it to the Shodai's level so I currently have about a thousand shadow clones working on that in my pocket dimension so no one knows that I know it and I personally have started to work on the Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment encase I come across my fellow Jinchuriki in battle Tenzo is a great help in learning and understanding the techniques, he said once I learn those heel start teaching me the jutsu for wood release that he created himself and he showed me how to do his fear face technique" said Naruto, as he pulled out a kunai and threw it into the sealing where a body fell through not a second later dead.

"I wish that war hawk would stop having his little root cadets eavesdrop on my meetings that's the third time this week that you've done that Naruto. So Tsunade will you train Naruto? with his ability to learn fast he could even learn the key to your supper strength" said Hiruzen.

"fine, but he will only learn my supper strength if he can learn everything to my standards, but we wont start working until the girl has recovered… so can we stay at the Namikaze estate for the duration of my stay? Since the Senju compound was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack six years ago. 'nod from Naruto' good sensei tell Shizune when she returns to go to the Namikaze estate and I'll take the girl with me to take care of her" said Tsunade as she took of her jacket and put the girl in it when she picked up the girl she didn't expect Naruto to grab onto them both and pull them into what felt like a powerful suction only to appear in what she remembered was the medical room in the Namikaze home.

"how the? What was that?" asked Tsunade in shock as she placed the girl on the bed in the medical room and got a medical gown to put the girl in.

"I used one of the variants of Kamui which is a technique I have because of my Sharingan, it's as fast as the Hiraishin for long distances but not really as useful as the Hiraishin in battle, in fact I don't think I would use it in battle… so how long do you think it will be before we find out who she is?" asked Naruto.

"about three days before she wakes up and another week before she is back to normal, funny thing is from what I can tell she has nearly as much as you do, your pretty good at suppressing your chakra by the way" praised Tsunade.

"thank you godmother, I will take you to a guest room, I assume you already know the layout of the mansion?" asked Naruto as he led Tsunade to the second floor.

"yeah, I'll give Shizune a tour later, I remember getting lost in this place with your mother when she first moved in with your father" said Tsunade with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"you were her Jonin sensei if what the old man told me was true… maybe you could tell me some stories of my mother during her time under your command… and maybe you could help me convince Jiraiya to do the same when concerning my father… I hear there's nothing like the charm of a woman to get perverts to do their bidding and if that doesn't work you can pound him into the ground… he's the only ninja bar yourself and your apprentice from this village that I don't have blackmail on… actually scratch that, only you three and that girl in the medical room are safe from blackmail, most just don't know I have it… hehe" said Naruto ending his little speech with an evil laugh complimented by an evil glint in his eye that sent shivers down Tsunade's spine.

'note to self don't get drunk around the brat unless I want to be blackmailed on a later date' thought Tsunade. Coming to a stop Naruto stated that this was her room and the one opposite was for Shizune, he told her that he was in the master bedroom at the end of the hall, before leaving saying that he was going to train with Tenzo in training ground 44.

**Three days later**

Azula stirred with a moan, her body was aching and she could barely move her arms to cover her face from the light to block out the morning sun. When her eyes became adjusted to the light she looked around the room to which she noticed a small blonde boy in the bed on the opposite side of the room. Azula heard the sound of a door opening and turned to face another blond only this blonde was female, with what she believed to be the biggest pair of breast she's ever seen.

Tsunade noticed that the girl was finally awake so she went over to Naruto in which she pounded him in the face to wake him up. "ITIA! What the fuck was that for you old hag? I'm only a child, not even in the academy yet and your already pounding into me" said Naruto as he looked towards Tsunade who was pointing towards the now awake girl.

"now that you've shut up we can finally get onto business, my name is Tsunade Senju and the brat there is called Naruto Uzumaki… now what is your name little one?" asked Tsunade.

The girl looked quizzically up at Tsunade and replied. "_What did you say? I can't understand you, my name is Azula, and where am I?_" Tsunade was confused, in that she and the girl weren't speaking the same language and neither would be able to understand the other until they could get some mutual understanding.

"oh boy… I actually hoped I never had to do this, just don't stop me from doing what's needed Godmother… also no hitting me cause I fear with how this technique is done I'll probably be in a world of pain anyways…. Ultimate Sharingan" said Naruto as his eyes turned to a purple ripple effect around the normal looking three tome Sharingan eyes. Naruto walked up to the girl and helped her sit up in which she finally noticed her body being that of her six year old self. Before she could make a remark she was forced to look into spinning eyes in which the blonde boy then kissed her. It only lasted a second but they both felt a jolt of something go through their bodies when their lips met. When they broke Naruto was greeted to a hard slap to the face.

"who do you think you are you little pervert? Better yet what the hell gave you the right to take my first kiss away from me?" asked the enraged Azula.

"well Azula, I did a little knowledge copy and trade, as well as vocal trade, through looking into my eyes I gave you the knowledge to understand our language while I gained the knowledge to under stand your language, through the lip contact I gave you the ability to speak our language and me yours, truth be told I never wanted to do that jutsu but teaching you our language would take time we don't have, also if you didn't catch it the first time my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you are currently in my private medical room within my mansion so I ask that you behave while your hear also don't break anything in the house it's all I have left of my family" said Naruto as he sat on the bed he occupied last night.

"sorry about him I've only known him for a few days, and I swear his bi-polar 'AM NOT' whatever brat shut up… now as it was I am Tsunade Senju, now I'm going to ask you a few questions which I need answering, failure to comply will force me to send you to the torture and interrogation department, to speak with Anko Mitarashi who will get you to speak and trust me when I say I'm the lesser of two evils" said Tsunade.

"awe come on Godmother I could find out what we need without questions or sending her to Anko nee-chan, and I promise I wont rip her soul out with the technique, I only did it to that root ANBU so the old man could get that bastard executed, that'll teach him what happens when you try to turn me into a emotionless weapon, hehe" said Naruto with the same evil laugh that sent shivers up the girls spines.

"are you sure you didn't gain some of the Ichibi containers insanity, seriously you are bi-polar and very well do it but leave the soul in the body" said Tsunade as Naruto hopped of the bed while reactivating his Ultimate Sharingan. As he approached Azula he noticed her shaking in fear of Naruto's abilities. Deciding to put her at ease he spoke.

"there is no need to fear Azula-chan, I promise that I wont harm you in any way shape or form but I need you to trust me, after this I'll get you some clothes and a wheel chair and we can take you outside for a bit, I'm afraid you wont be able to move normally for another week… is that okay with you?" asked Naruto in a voice that Azula thought she could trust. Getting a nod from Azula Naruto placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes as information passed through his head about the girl.

**1 month later**

Itachi watched Naruto and Azula spar with a keen eye to see flaws in their style, over the last three weeks both Naruto and himself learned that pissing of a fully charged Azula was a bad thing thanks to her fire bending as she called it, but what's worse was running from a truly enraged Azula who uses lightning bending on them, over the month Azula and Naruto have grown leaps and bounds in their skills thanks to a little competition they have, at the end of the week all their teachers which consist of himself ( originally Naruto's sole trainer, now basic skills, gen-jutsu and tia-jutsu), Tsunade and Shizune (medical ninjutsu poisons/antidote creation),Tenzo (solely Naruto's teacher), Kakashi Hatake or Inu to the kids (ninjutsu and theory of jutsu creation), Shikaku Nara (strategy, history and secondary medic skills via herbal and organic medicine), Inoichi Yamanaka (torture and interrogation basics, reading people basics, botany) and Diasuke Hoshikgaki (who was the creator of the blades of the seven ninja swordsmen, as well as the founder of the group, also unfortunately his grandson is the S-rank missing nin Kisame Hoshikgaki, he teaches Kenjutsu, weapon forging, weapon accuracy and techniques) will meet up with the Hokage and discuss there improvements, which ever one improved the most would get a day of rest while the other would be trained into the ground, thanks to Azula's reserves she easily learned the shadow clone jutsu so they are learning and mastering skills at an alarming rate, and because she always slips into unconsciousness before her clones disperse she seems to be free from information overload, unlike Naruto who has way to much energy for his teachers liking.

Naruto on that note seems to be getting attached to Azula seeing as even after training they never really separate, Itachi thought back to the meeting three weeks ago. The meeting itself was interesting, in which the Hokage has decided that Azula and Naruto would attend the last year of the academy only and will spend their time before that time training with all of their current teachers though Tsunade said that with how Naruto started on medical ninjutsu he would be at her level of skill within three years and she believes so will Azula.

But now Itachi has a predicament, does he go through with the unsaid final wish of Madara or not, taking note of the children in front of him he watched as Naruto did what Azula thought would take him months, he made a small flare of fire towards Azula. "ha I told you I would get this fire bending, though it's a lot harder without chakra, drawing in the power of the sun is hard to do but with practice I'll get it, now if I used chakra instead I would already be fire-bending but where's the fun in taking away what makes it so fun to learn, so after I learn the basics and kata's of fire I go onto wind, then water and finally earth correct? 'nod from Azula' I see you said you somehow had the knowledge of all the bending kata's for each bending element and ones from this Avatar Aang's group like metal bending and crystal bending, is it possible that the energy discharge went and copied the kata forms from everyone's mind that was in the immediate area?" asked Naruto as he dropped to the floor.

"maybe, I'm not sure Naruto-kun, all I remember was great pain in my body then massive headache along with a tugging sensation on my body, then you getting your face bashed in by Tsunade" said Azula before turning around to get their water bottles from near Itachi. Grabbing the bottles she tosses one to Naruto and starts drinking in which Itachi decides to speak after coming up with the answer to his own internal dilemma.

"Azula-san I have a question, would you like to have the Sharingan eye like Naruto only not like Naruto's?" asked Itachi.

"I wouldn't mind but it's not like there's just a pair of eyes out there waiting for me also don't transplanted eyes stay continuously active like Inu-san's one? I think even with my reserves I'd eventually pass out from chakra exhaustion" said Azula while Naruto was giving Itachi a look that was saying 'what the fuck you planning?'.

"not necessarily Inu only has one eye if he had both his DNA would have changed slightly allowing him the same ability to activate and deactivate his eyes if another Uchiha with a fully matured Sharingan deactivates the kill switch… before you ask the kill switch is named as such because if the code seals that are within all Sharingan's is not deactivated the eyes will stay active until the point where the transplanted eye kills its host via taking all their chakra, Inu is lucky because without sight the eye doesn't take chakra so it is considered less dangerous, but because I will deactivate the kill switch you will be able to deactivate and pass on the Sharingan via your children the plus side is after enough training you will be able to activate the Mangekyo without the downside that natural born Uchiha have, meaning you wont go blind or suffer from the disease that poisons your very chakra so in hind sight its like having the eternal Mangekyo minus the immortality and the extra techniques" said Itachi getting a nod from Naruto saying that he already knew that and a look of determination from Azula meaning lets do this. 'no surprise Naruto knew all that he does have Madara-sama's knowledge, well I might as well get this done' he thought as he grabbed a canister with clear liquid and two eyes floating in it.

"Azula-chan, I'm going to give you a gift as well, I'm going to give you the Uzumaki bloodline, might as well seeing as you took my mothers maiden name as your surname, with the Uzumaki bloodline you get longevity, advanced healing that's only slightly weaker than mine with and immune system only slightly weaker than mine… I was going to wait a few more weeks to ask if you want this but by doing it just before Itachi does if I'm right the fusion transplant, it will allow you to see out your eyes by tomorrow night and we can train a lot more because the Uzumaki where known for two things, being Fuinjutsu masters and their amazing stamina well three if you count that up until Tsunade's father anyone with Uzumaki blood wore recognised by their blood red hair" said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll went to a storage seal and in a puff of smoke a syringe with silver liquid was in it. "your also very lucky seeing as this is my mother specific DNA, you won't in anyway change to look like her or be blood relative, but you will gain the ability of my mother's chakra chains which will give you another way to restrain a Jinchuriki or bijuu"

"ok Naruto-kun, Itachi-sensei I want to do this, if this helps me become a grate kunoichi and help me improve faster and more efficiently I'll do it… besides it's Naruto-kun that helped me regain my sanity fully, so let's begin… but I'd prefer to do this in the medical room at the estate" said Azula.

"I don't see why not Tsunade-sama was asked to do a mission to treat the Daimyo's wife it seems that Madam Shijimi has fallen I'll and she's taking Shizune-san with her if I remember I believe she might be waiting at the estate to tell you or she has left a note I don't know really" said Itachi as both he and Azula where grabbed by Naruto and disappeared into a vortex none of them noticed a small shadow in a tree overlooking the clearing.

**6 years later - Konoha academy senior class - genin team placements**

It's been six years since Naruto and Azula first met, over the years Azula and Naruto became what some people would say attached by the hip, because they never separated unless necessary, there skills, strength and teamwork have improved greatly in the way that, without the use of their Sharingan's they can take on Tsunade and Jiraiya in a team battle but with the Sharingan's activated they can stand up to the two sanin, Inu and the Sandaime but would win with the Mangekyo activated and if Naruto would activate the Ultimate Sharingan or the next level dubbed the Ultimate Edo Sharingan, it becomes overkill so Naruto was bared from using it in a spar against allies though he could still use the Sharingan and it's Mangekyo.

Naruto has also learned fire, air, water and earth-bending to the point the is on par with Avatar Aang when Azula last saw him, though he hasn't even started to try metal, or crystal-bending but lightning-bending is coming along nicely, he also is now only lacking in ice release both in creating ice and doing ice jutsu, this is only because he has no one to teach him in the element, unlike the others where they found scrolls in the Hokage library dating back several hundred years.

Both Inoichi and Shikaku where impressed by the two to the point where they told the two that if they ever wanted to join the torture and interrogation department or the Cryptology Squad there will be a place for them due to their high intellect which Shikaku said not even he was that bright at their age.

Kakashi A.K.A Inu taught them everything he knows jutsu wise and by working with the two he developed new variations for his chidori which all three learned together and even though they hate to admit it asking Sasuke about jutsu ideas was good because they created the technique Kirin because of his jutsu theories, even if Sasuke wasn't permitted to learn it because of him spying on their training while looking for 'his woman' as he put it, though none of them could figure out why Naruto's lightning was blood red, he also drilled it into the two about the importance of teamwork and now they where moved like a well oiled machine.

When they turned nine there training with Tsunade was complete, they where awarded certificates making them fully licensed medic-nin that where on par with Tsunade in skill and but needed the field experience to be classed as good as her. She and Shizune left the village but not before giving them both the secret to her super strength and an assurance that they would return for birthdays, and stay for Christmas until the day after new year. But Naruto was surprised to find Tsunade's necklace on his bed not a few hours later, with a note saying '_give them hell brat - love Tsunade p.s. I hope you finally tell her about your feelings towards her cause I will if it's not done by the time I get back_' needless to say he did in fear of Tsunade's wrath but it worked out and they got an arranged marriage contract made after two years together so that the council can't interfere because of it being a clan matter.

Naruto completed his training with Tenzo just last week and can now make trees about 40ft tall though the Shodai could make them three times bigger with the best example being the forest of death with trees reaching up to 200ft, but still he was proud of his achievement.

In kenjutsu and weapon forging with Diasuke they excelled as well Naruto made a chokuto from one of the Kyuubi's fangs which if Naruto started to flow chakra into them depending on what element gained a different effect, put youkai into them and he gains the ability to use it's chakra with a rational mind, along with that it has the same ability of samehada in which the blade takes the opponents chakra and stores it till Naruto needs it, in the handle of the chokuto is a crystal that collects and stores nature chakra which would help for when he learned Senjutsu when the toads believed him ready. Azula though made a pair of 20inch Wakizashi due to her already being used to the blades in her original childhood, the blades have the ability to take and store chakra as well as flow her affinities of fire and lightning. They also learned how to wield the specially created weapons that Madara had left them. Their accuracy was perfect without the Sharingan but it was absolute with it, I mean how many can do that kunai trick that Itachi could do with senbon needles.

Their training with Itachi was complete with them both learning everything he new which in Naruto's case by the time of meeting Azula, was just trying to activate Susanoo, unfortunately they where told that he had nothing more to teach them and if Azula activates the Mangekyo, Naruto could train her in it, that same night Itachi became a missing-nin after killing all but his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha. When the two returned home that night it told them of where Madara's secret chamber was in the Naka Shrine, in the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right, is a secret meeting place of the Uchiha clan. In there is a tablet containing the clan's secrets. The tablet could only be read with specific dojutsu: the basic Sharingan is able to decipher a minimal amount of the information, even more of it if the person possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan, and Rinnegan being able to read more than the others. Here the secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan are written, as is the story of the Rikudo Sennin and the Ten-Tailed Beast.

So naturally Naruto deciphered the entire scripture and told Azula what it meant, the note Itachi said was that Madara's secrete chamber can only be found by those who activate the Mangekyo which is needed to see the seal that was on the fan on the left side of the scripture tablet. Inside the room where three items and a meditation area, two items where books entitled, _'the private journal of Karachi Uzumaki A.K.A Rikudo Sennin'_ while the other was called _'the private journal of Madara and Izuna Uchiha'_. the last item in the room was a scroll which to this date the two haven't opened deciding to wait for when they become chunin to open it, that and it specifically said not to open it till they where chunin since the scroll was addressed to 'Naruto and other world girl do not open till chunin rank is achieved'.

It was just after Azula's second 8th birthday, in which Naruto and Azula got to sign the summoning contract in which Naruto summoned Manda and gave him the perfectly preserved and apparently still warm tigers, in which as Madara said he would he, Azula and Anko Mitarashi can summon him without human sacrifice though he did say because of this that he's doubling Orochimaru's sacrifice cost.

About a year ago Naruto finally mastered the Kaguya styles and jutsu with the Shikotsumyaku (dead bone pulse) and Kyuubi decided to do what the Ichibi does for it's container by making the sand act on it's own for defence. Because of this Naruto's defence was improved even more when he ground up diamonds into his sand, if an opponent/opponents gets past his sand he has sand armour they break through that he has 'Steel Release: Impervious Armour' or his intangibility jutsu down on a purely instinctual level to rely on, thanks to Anko's surprise attacks on him when he doesn't carry his sand.

All in all there both were told that they where about elite Jonin but still had to rank up the same as those in their generation, so for the last year Naruto and Azula have been in the academy, though neither paid attention Azula was top kunoichi with little effort, while Naruto stuck to being the 'dead last' seeing as this was the only sure fire way he would be on Azula's squad unfortunately the rookie of the year is Sasuke.

Sasuke was a problem and nuisance to the two, ever since the first day at the academy he has been trying to get Azula to become a mother of his future children, saying that she should be honoured to even be given the chance and that together they would make strong children for the elite Uchiha. So naturally she told him to piss of, this became a weekly thing in which she was hated by all the girls bar Hinata Hyuga who hates her for being so close as to in her mind 'her man', Naruto and Azula became quick friends with Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara.

Best part about the last six years was the shock of seeing Naruto around the village after seven years, only people that knew Naruto was still in the village was the Ichiraku duo, the Hokage and his teachers, and no one but those people knew of Azula's existence until she appeared with Naruto, after all they did use Naruto's teleportation techniques to go every where and grocery and other supply shopping was done by Inu for them, and the Ichiraku duo would have a large order of ramen to deliver to the Hokage's office on Friday's in which they would close shop and talk with Naruto and Azula who they took to rather quickly for an hour or two, after the first few meetings Ayame and Azula became best friends and would girl talk for a while which after Naruto and Azula

started dating became a giggle fest, which to Naruto meant 'they where talking perversely, talking about him or talking perversely about him… not good either way in his mind.

Today was team placements and Naruto was going through his head on thing's needed for a mission he got the Hokage to approve of for his team. As Naruto finished his mental list he noticed Sasuke coming in the direction of him and Azula, when Sasuke got to the same row he noticed that Naruto was in the only seat next to what is rightfully his. So with a scowl on his face he spoke. "dobe get out of my seat, and stay away from my woman or I'll make you, though it doesn't matter because I'm an Uchiha I've asked the council to make a force marriage arrangement to her" said Sasuke.

Naruto for one was pissed, Sasuke believed that Azula his girlfriend and fiancé was property to be owned just because he's an Uchiha and he had the gall to think that he could force Azula into marrying him, oh he's dead. "like to see them try Uchiha… the civilian council has no say over her and since when has Azula-hime ever been an object to own? Last time I checked she was human and had the choice of who she want's to be with… as long as she is happy with what she chooses I'm happy, and finally try it Sasuke, I'd love to see you try and make me stay away from the one who keeps me from the darkness that is loneliness" finished Naruto as he got into a lazy fighting stance.

"Ready dobe?" Sasuke asked evilly while getting into the Uchiha's Interceptor fist stance. "Yeah. Sorry if I make this a little too short for you Sasuke-teme" Naruto said as they drew the attention of everyone in the class.

In a blur of speed, Naruto was right in front of Sasuke and gave him a powerful punch in the gut, making him bend forward, followed by a knee in the chest and finally a roundhouse heel in the spine, making the emo fly a into and cracking the wall at the front of the class before hitting the ground unconscious.

Silence enveloped the class room after that scene, even the Uchiha's fan-girls where gaping before a pink haired banshee snapped out of it and became furious. "Naruto-baka, what the hell did you do that to Sasuke-kun for? You should of just did what he asked you idiot, if he wants Azula to be one of the many women he's to marry and have kids with who are you to stop him… oh yea Ino-pig we don't have to fight over Sasuke-kun anymore, according to my mom Sasuke-kun is on the CRA which means he has to take on many wives" said Sakura.

With that news the fan-girls celebrated while that was happening Sasuke woke up and paled, because he knew that the fan-girls would be happy and hugging and not their usual 'get out of my way bitch Sasuke-kun is mine' mind set for one reason. 'shit someone told them about the CRA… I'm going to get raped by them all and not even I can prevent that' thought Sasuke as he started thinking of becoming missing-nin just to escape them. That was until he saw Naruto toss him a book entitled _'Fan-Girls, How to avoid and deter them without betraying your village'_ curious as to the author of his salvation he decided to look, he wished he didn't know because now he had to thank him _'author Itachi Uchiha'_ before killing him 'oh the irony the man that damned my life to loneliness is also my savour from being raped by the creatures known as fan-girls' thought Sasuke as he hid the book and sat down in the first row.

Two minutes later Iruka walked into the class room to see happy faces on Sasuke's fan-girls, deciding not to ask he went onto giving the boring speech he gives and finally after an hour of boredom he announces teams. " now team six who graduated last year lost a member on a mission lately so Sakura Haruno will be in that team your sensei will be Aoba Yamashiro, Sakura you are to meet your team in two hours in training ground fifteen" said Iruka but before he could continue Sakura disrupted.

"IRUKA-SENSEI, WHY AM I NOT ON SASUKE-KUN'S TEAM? I'M THE TOP KUNOICHI" said Sakura with a screech.

"no Sakura you haven't been top kunoichi for a year that spot was taken by Azula within the first month of her being in the academy now shut up and let me continue with team assignments… now as I was saying team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Azula Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, team eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi, team nine is still in continuation from last year and finally team ten is Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, now that you Know your team go have a break and return in one hour to meet your new sensei, except Sakura who already knows where to be and when, remember teamwork is key to keeping the will of fire burning brightly with in you" said Iruka before he left.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Azula Uzumaki and Uchiha-sama the council wishes for you and you sensei to come to the council chambers immediately, your sensei has been informed and should meet you there" said an ANBU wearing a bear mask that appeared from fin air making all but the two friends to jump.

"whatever hime come here I'll get us there you to Sasuke cause I'm not wasting time" said Naruto as he held Azula close and grabbed Sasuke's collar then was pulled into a vortex only to appear in front of Kakashi outside the council chambers. "hey Kakashi-sensei what's it been three months, say you met the kid behind the theory for Kirin? Also you got it down yet? And has Inu said the fool her could learn chidori?" asked Naruto, giving Kakashi a sign that said 'play along for now'.

Seeing what Naruto was doing he replied. "Inu said he could only learn it when four things happen, first is activating his Sharingan, second is to learn if he has the lightning element then master the basics of lightning manipulation, third master the tree and water walking exercise and finally lose the I-am-better-than-you-because-I'm-an-Uchiha attitude, so most likely he'll never get to learn it and since none of us can teach him it without Inu-san's permission" said Kakashi.

"hey I know you you're the guy that was trying to create a new jutsu in which I helped in making the theories to, is that the technique you created? Kirin is it destructive? What rank is it? Can I see it? Please I swear I'll pay for everyone to have a meal at the BBQ place in the village just let me see the jutsu" begged Sasuke on hands and knees.

"I haven't exactly mastered it yet because I don't have the chakra reserves, Naruto on the other hand has mastered it, but we'll talk more after the council meeting" said Kakashi as he started to move towards the door to the council chamber with his genin following closely behind, looking over his shoulder he sees Naruto with an evil and dark look in his eye. 'oh I see, he's finally going to get rid of a thorn in his side… I wondered when he would snap, some one must have said something concerning them and Azula-chan again, if I remember rightly they've been trying to separate them in hopes to put Naruto under their thumbs and this might be the ninth or tenth attempt to do that' thought Kakashi.

Walking into the council chambers it was filled with the civilian council and the shinobi council yelling at each other while the Hokage and his old team mates where rubbing their temples. "QUIET, WE ARE NOT HERE TO HEAR YOU ARGUING" yelled Naruto causing the room to become silent.

The Hokage not wanting this silence to be wasted decided to start the meeting. "thank you Naruto-kun now then, your team unlike the other team's don't have to take another test to become actual genin, but we have some complaint's from the civilian council that need's to be sorted out now the miss Haruno since you head of the civilian council you alone will do the talking" said Hiruzen.

A woman that looked like an older version of Sakura stood up and started to speak. "lord Hokage we of the civilian council demand that one Naruto Uzumaki to be locked up for manipulating the mind of one Azula Uzumaki into being loyal to him, and we wish to make an marriage agreement between Sasuke Uchiha and Azula Uzumaki" said Mrs Haruno.

"both request are denied, Naruto and Azula have been inseparable for years and rely on each other to stay sane, Naruto more than anyone need's to stay in the right of mind, secondly Azula-chan actually made Naruto agree to a marriage contract in which I approved so that you of the civilian council can't do what you just tried to do" said Sarutobi getting annoyed looks from the civilians.

"hey old man wouldn't it be nice for the civilian council to be disbanded" asked Naruto getting curious looks from the clan heads, the Hokage, the two elders and his team.

"true Naruto-kun it would be nice, why do you ask?" Sarutobi groaned.

"well" said Naruto, drawing everyone's interest minus the civilian council of course. "what is it Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi inquired.

"actually, from what I read in the laws of Konoha that I've been going over lately, Konoha does not require a civilian council." Naruto began.

"what?" everyone asked loudly.

"yes, according to the laws of Konoha, the civilian council may only exist in times of war so that the clan heads can be on the battlefield. And since we're not in a war right now…" Naruto trailed off.

"are you sure?" Inoichi asked.

"yes, 100% sure" Naruto nodded. "the law was passed by the Nidaime during the second great ninja war, under I think it was Konoha laws 7, subsection C, paragraph 2, so that may be why the Sandaime is unfamiliar with it. The civilian council was already in power when he took the hat and obviously nobody bothered to inform him of this fact. Actually, the only remaining members of the ninja council that could have told him had mysteriously died the very day the war ended." He finished with an edge in his voice.

A few minutes of silence followed that statement as the others were digesting the new information. That's when Hiruzen spoke up. "Koharu look it up, if this is true we will be free of a nuisance once and for all" with her order Koharu pulled out a giant book and found the section Naruto spoke of.

"Naruto-kun is correct, it even has the Hokage seal of approval with his signature. The civilian council is no longer needed but a single representative would be wise Hiruzen who would you like to chose" asked Koharu.

Thinking Hiruzen thought of only one civilian in the village that he trust minus the Teuchi Ichiraku. "I chose Diasuke Hoshikgaki, he is an ex-shinobi and now runs the best ninja clothing and weapons store in Konoha. Also because of him being an ex-shinobi and the creator of the seven ninja swordsmen of Kiri, he will give an honest opinion in ninja matters and isn't manipulated by others easily… now then the ANBU guards of the ex-civilian council will be re-assigned to other duties, this meeting is over and I want team seven to report to my office immediately" said Hiruzen as he stood and left with his old team-mates as well as team seven, leaving a shocked civilian council, and a madly grinning clan council that where all thinking 'free of those imbeciles at last'.

**With the Hokage and team 7**

"now Naruto-kun, why is it I received a storage scroll from Diasuke addressed to you?" asked Hiruzen pulling out a couple of scrolls one of which say S-rank on it.

"wait he finished them already? Wow I thought they would take a while to make oh well. You see old man a few weeks ago I gave him designs and sizes for a uniform strictly for team 7, I'm guessing he came up with a name for our team instead of going with our team number" said Naruto.

"Naruto how did you know our sizes and how did you know who was going to be on what team?" asked Kakashi.

"well I know that dead last is placed with rookie of the year and the top kunoichi, so guessing Sasuke was on the team was easy and with Sasuke on the team the council would make you his sensei seeing as they believe that only you can teach him in the Sharingan, Kakashi sensei though the irony is that the entire team would be Sharingan wielders once Sasuke activates his… oops I wasn't supposed to say that, damn it I still have those damn blond moments" said Naruto as he turned towards a disbelieving Sasuke. "now Sasuke before you do something you might regret hear me out"

"explain now" said Sasuke in a voice that dripped with venom.

"very well when I was four Madara Uchiha infiltrated the village and gave me his power and knowledge which included his version of the Mangekyo Sharingan that was fused with the eyes of the rinnegan, about a month after Azula came to the village Itachi who was our teacher at the time transplanted the eyes of the real Shisui Uchiha by the time Itachi betrayed the village he taught us all the secrets of the Sharingan, we kept only those we trusted out of the loop solely because of the civilian council, actually a few members of the Shinobi council knew of these facts and where sworn to secrecy death being the punishment if they told anyone" said Naruto.

"fine but you two will teach me what Kakashi can't so what are these uniforms?" asked Sasuke now curious since he calmed down.

"oh yea, these are made only for our team and we have fourteen pairs each we will meet up in uniform and ready for a two month long mission, bring no money for I have one of my bio-clones already their with a map of the lands with a route already mapped out, a bounty book of the lands for more money when needed and money for spending on supplies when needed separated into four equal amounts" said Naruto as he unfurled the storage scroll and in two puffs of smoke where two boxes one with the Uchiha fan the other with the image of a scarecrow.

"Hokage-sama, why is Naruto giving us orders?" asked Sasuke with Azula giving a curious glance to her fiancé.

"because your first mission is an S-rank mission with your client being Naruto-kun so he is in charge until your return to Konoha, in which Kakashi will take charge once more, Naruto will brief you and Azula-chan when you meet up once more" said Hiruzen.

"ok guys meet back up at the bridge to the training grounds in three hours, Sasuke I'm sending a clone with you to seal what you will need to bring into storage scrolls, just don't hit it since some of my clones like to be wise asses and turn into exploding clones also be in uniform and all your spares of it with you, don't bring you normal outfit except sensei can keep his face mask but not his Jonin vest since it would clash with the outfit, also bring something to read in your spare time so with leaving a clone for Sasuke I bid you a due, and take Azula-hime with me" said Naruto as a clone appeared next to Sasuke and the original and Azula was pulled into a vortex disappearing from the room and Kakashi left using shunshin.

"uh clone Naruto do you think I'll be able to learn that?" asked Sasuke.

"depends on the Mangekyo gained each Mangekyo has a various techniques and is quite rare to have two with the same techniques, also Sasuke I have a feeling that Naruto might give you another book to borrow while your on your trip, now stand still and I'll get us to your place so we can start" said C-Naruto as he put the box with Sasuke's uniforms under its arms and grabbed Sasuke before disappearing into a vortex.

"now if only I could get this paperwork finished quicker" said Sarutobi with a sigh, as he was about to start he noticed a piece of paper rolled around his writing brush curious he opened it to see the name of a jutsu with a note underneath it. _'shadow-clone jutsu the answer to paperwork troubles for kages everywhere signed Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze p.s. burn after reading'_

All around Konoha a scream of 'hallelujah' was heard coming from the direction of the Hokage tower.

**Bridge 3 hours late**

At the meeting spot on the bridge to the training grounds was four figures. The tallest figure was dressed in a black high collar cloak that is decorated with white fire licking the bottom, on the back was a white wolf circling a scarecrow. On further inspection you notice that the figure was male by his looks. He also wore black shinobi boots that are opened at the toes while the white pants leg were tucked into the sandal.(both toe and finger nails are painted black) However the most defining parts of about the mysterious male was his gravity deifying silver hair. His left eye was charcoal black, that held a lazy look to it, his right eye was covered by the leaf headband, while the rest of his face was covered with a black mask. This figure was Kakashi Hatake.

The second tallest figure also wore a black high collar cloak that is decorated with white fire licking the bottom, on the back was the Uchiha Fan, On further inspection you notice that the figure was also male by his looks. He also wore black shinobi boots that are opened at the toes while the white pants leg were tucked into the sandal.(both toe and finger nails are painted purple). His hair was black with a bluish tint when the sun hit it just right, his eyes were pitch black, while his face was desired by the creatures known as fan-girls, his leaf headband was secured around his forehead. This figure was Sasuke Uchiha.

The third tallest figure like the two before it also wore a black high collar cloak that is decorated with white fire licking the bottom, on the back was a red swirl with three golden tomes that was over a strange symbol that resembled fire (the new Uzumaki Clan Symbol), On further inspection you notice that the figure was the only female of the group. She also wore black shinobi boots that are opened at the toes while the white pants leg were tucked into the sandal.(both toe and finger nails are painted red). Her hair was black braided into a ponytail that was under her cloak reaching mid-back, her eyes were a unique colour with them being amber, while her face was that of noble beauty mixed with the style of badassness that comes with being a true kunoichi, with her leaf Headband secured around her neck. This figure was Azula Uzumaki.

The forth and smallest of the group like the rest wore a black high collar cloak that is decorated with white fire licking the bottom, on the back was a red swirl with three golden tomes that was over a strange symbol that resembled fire. On further inspection everyone had noticed that the figure was indeed male by his looks. He also wore black shinobi boots that are opened at the toes while the white pants leg were tucked into the sandal.(both toe and finger nails are painted ice blue) However the most defining parts of about the mysterious male was his sunny shoulder length blond red tipped hair with two bangs going down to his face (hair changed to Minato's style). His eyes where an amazing ice blue and had three whisker marks on each cheek of his lightly tanned skin, that gave him the look of a fox, hid leaf headband secured around his neck like the female of the group. This figure was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"I have to say dobe, if you don't make it as a shinobi you could become a ninja cloths designer these are the best clothes I've ever worn, sturdy lightweight material, doesn't hinder movement in the slightest, and from what your clone told me when chakra is added it cleans and repairs itself, and the armour can only be penetrated by weapons that have wind or lightning chakra flowing through their weapons, but why did I have a Ninjato with the clothes? And why does it look familiar?" asked Sasuke unsheathing the blade.

"because that was the very blade your brother used to kill your parents, I thought that you killing him with his own blade would be sweet irony, your lucky they no longer need it for evidence so I got the old man to have it cleaned and repaired with just two adjustments on the handle there are two seals one cleans, repairs and sharpens the blade, while the other will strengthen the blade according to how much chakra you have reserve wise so at the moment your blade is as weak as you when the blade is at it's strongest the spine of the blade will have blood red symbols to show that you've mastered the blade" said Naruto.

"thanks so where we going?" asked Sasuke as he placed the Ninjato on his back. Getting curious looks from his team also curious.

"well firstly I believe are team was dubbed White Blaze pretty cool how all the members have fire affinities eh? Anyway we are going on an S-ranked team building exercise in another world, when we get their my Bio-clone will meet us where the dimensional rift is weakest, which is actually about 300 miles away with a fifty mile ocean in between that. It will be on our journey to are destination that we will do are team building, my clone will have local currency, maps with our route set on it and a local bounty book which will be useful if we need more money. To return to where we started we will use my summons since the summoning jutsu is a space/time technique we can call them at any time. Sasuke your at a disadvantage since only us three know the language their so no speaking to others… if your spoken to one of us will translate so you must be with one of us at all time's if we separate. Got it?" asked Naruto getting nods from his team.

"you still haven't told us where we are going Naruto" said Kakashi.

"we will arrive in some catacombs that lie under a city called Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom… our objective location is the Fire Nation Royal Palace… this is the birth place of Azula-hime, and the home of the one we are visiting… her brother Fire Lord Zuko, where going their for two reasons, first reason is because Azula-hime needs to know that she is safe and alive, secondly I just want to see the place their technology is more advanced… that is our second objective find out all you can about their technology to help strengthen the Leaf Villages military strength, I have a feeling that war is coming so this will help assure that we will be well protected, I've got Bio-clones in several other dimensions gathering information and weapons and other things to help strengthen our home… plus all my clones would have finished their tasks and put everything in storage for me to work on when we return… so no more delay's we leave now so grab on to me and we will leave" said Naruto as his team all grabbed him and he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan then "Kumai technique exact dimensional pull" and they all started to be sucked into a vortex coming from Naruto's left eye.

While Naruto was speaking and transporting only one thing was going on in Azula's mind. 'I'm.. going home, I'll see Zu-Zu again, Mai and Ty Lee to… it's been so long, but first I must apologies then maybe I could… no I'm happy here with Naruto-kun… but I'll still miss them, I just hope that they can forgive me' with that she started to pay attention only to notice that they where no longer on the bridge but somewhere that she remembers like it was yesterday.

End of chapter one

_**a/n: so what ya think? Review people and understand that I'm going to be working on getting my other stories updated so it might be a while till the next update for this.**_

_**Only pairings I've thought of:**_

_**Naruto/Azula period this is not a Naruto Harem though I might add the random three-way fun with girls of MY choosing. Till then Dark-El Dark.**_


	2. an

Hello everyone.

I know this isn't really within the rules of the site, but then again, this isn't permanent, so whatever you do…

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

Anyway, the reason for this chapter is simple, I have decided to make a poll, the result will determine which fic I will focus on for the time being.

Sorry I haven't updated lately but my laptop is f***ed, this a/n is being posted from a mates computer... that and I have massive writters block which is gradually comming back to me, I will try to update before christmais if I can get my laptop repaired by then, any way vote in the poll clossin of the poll will be 31/10/12 midnight UK time.

untill next time,

Dark-El Dark


	3. EMERGENCY AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting or reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Darn2k

Dark-El Dark


End file.
